Valentines Distractions
by artemissan09
Summary: A short drabble...Two lovers try to enjoy their akward first Valentines Day...Try to, anyway. Sure, all is well in the end, but what embarassment does it take to get there? Fluff and minute foul language...


Valentines Distractions

I hear the pages of her book turn furiously. She sure is trying to keep herself occupied. You would think that after two months, one week, and four days of being together she would open that annoyingly clamped shell of hers to at least let me catch a glimpse of the real her.

But no.

That damn Gryffindor pride of hers seems to keep her locked up inside her own prison…even on Valentines day.

Oh yes.

Valentines day, and my "girlfriend" if you will, is ignoring me. And for what? A silly book, that's what. You know, it's funny…I used to hate books…

Now I despise them.

I planned out quite a special evening. There was a candle-lit dinner, ( clearly courtesy of the house elves. Can't really cook, myself) roses, chocolates, and of course a fantastic choice in romantic music. After that, what does she do?

"That was quite wonderful, dear," she dabs at the corners of her mouth daintily. "I do believe I shall catch up on a few pages that I missed out on." She rises from the table and places the napkin on here plate. "I can't believe how daft the first years are. Is it just me, or do they get worse every year?"

Without waiting for a reply, she heads to the love seat located by the fireplace in my quarters and picks a book up off the couch-side table.

I sigh.

That woman really is odd. Who reads on Valentines Day? And especially when one is with someone special. I decide to leave my meal unfinished and regretfully, I gather what's left of my patience to grade some papers.

Two can play the ignore game, right? And Gryffindors hate to lose…Sorry to have to be a disappointment.

I sit down at the desk to the right of the love seat. I go on like I would any other boring, correcting filled day. As I mark a paper titled 'The Art of Seeing by Ronald Weasley', I glance over the top of my glasses at the raven haired dame seated on my couch. (She really is hard to ignore, you know.)

But what is this?

Yes, I hear the flipping of pages, but I study the book closely. I smile mischievously.

Either in the time where I fell out of reading books companies started putting the covers on upside down, or my little tabby cat has something up the sleeve of her emerald green robes.

I decide to go with the latter.

I clear my throat. "Minerva darling, what _are_ you reading?"

Without glancing up from her page, she replies, "Oh, you know. Just the latest in Transfiguration."

"Is it interesting?" I get up from my seat and walk to her as seductively as these scarves will allow.

"Quite so. Why do you ask?" She continues to flip through the book.

I get on my knees right in front of her and place my elbows on the edge of the couch. " I see…" I rub my temples for effect, just as I always do. "I see that this book is actually boring you out of your skull."

She still refuses to look up, but I swear I see a pink hue across her cheekbones. "Sybil darling, you and I both know just how phony your visions are."

"Well, you've got me there, but I'm pretty sure that if you really were more interested in that book than spending some very personal time with me, you would…" I flip the book right side up. "at least try to make it look convincing."

She finally looks up. "Oh. I suppose you are right…for once…" She sets the book back on the table and removes her glasses from her face. "I'm sorry Sybil, I am just afraid I don't know what to do in this situation."

"Well, it is much unlike a Gryffindor to run away from problems…" I join her on the love seat.

She sighs and then dawns an expression of determination. "You are all but too right, dear. And besides, a cat _always_ catches her prey," she leans on me and gently pushes me back against the arm of the couch.

Looks like it's not going to be too bad of an- "Oh…" That little nibble on my ear has rudely interrupted my thoughts, but I think I can find a way to get over it.

"Happy Valentines Day," she whispers in my ear.

Happy Valentines Day indeed…

And I'm sure it will soon become a wonderful Valentines Evening…


End file.
